


A Time For New Beginnings

by themystery424



Series: I'll Love You Even When You Forget My Name [7]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby goat monster is born, Gaster can't wait any longer, Gotta do it when you have the courage, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themystery424/pseuds/themystery424
Summary: Gaster comes home from work, ready to ask the most important question of his life. Unfortunately, Grillby has other plans for them that night. Seconds after Gaster comes home, he's rushed into taking a surprise trip to New Home.(something really really fluffy. :) that's all this is- takes place a few months after the last one)





	A Time For New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are signing.  
> Gaster talking is always in Wingdings.

Gaster came home at eleven-thirty at night, rubbing at his neck and sighing. He’d gotten used to the holes in his hands a lot faster than he thought he would, the adjustment taking only a few days. They were there, and there was nothing the scientist could do about it. Except try filling them, but doing that proved to be a bad idea, and it’d taken forever to clean the goo out of the hand-cavities completely. 

Coming home earlier also had taken a toll on him. He felt strange, like he wasn’t doing enough, though all of his colleagues agreed it was for the best, and helped him through the stark change to his regular habits. Now he had to be home before midnight, so Grillby could actually talk with him and see how his day went and they could be a couple. Tonight was going to go a little differently.

Tonight Gaster had a ring box in his pocket. Although they were soulmates, and an official ceremony really wasn’t needed, he wanted to get married. He wanted it to be official, on paper, so no one could ever deny that he loved Grillby. They hadn’t been together long, no, but it certainly felt right. It felt like the next step in their life together.

He walked in the door, and was surprised and confused to see Grillby putting on his jacket in a hurry, wearing his good suit. Gaster’s good clothes were also laid out on the couch, he noticed; a nice button up, dress pants, and his more formal overcoat. The surprise wasn’t unpleasant, given Gaster’s plans for that night, but he knew Grillby wasn’t all dressed up for that, since Grillby had no idea what he planned to do. It was only when Gaster shut the door that Grillby even realized he was there and turned around, eyes wide.

“Oh good! You’re home!” He said. “Change, we have to go.”

“Go where?” Gaster asked, setting his work bag down. “It’s the middle of the night, dear Grillby, you know that right?”

“Of course I do! Now come on, I told the queen and king we’d be there soon.” Grillby pushed, and Gaster frowned. He did change into his nice clothes, albeit reluctantly. As discreetly as he could, he transferred the ring box from his casual overcoat to his more formal one, hoping he could find a time to ask the question tonight. He was worried that if he waited too long, he wouldn’t ask at all. 

Grillby dragged him to where the Riverperson was, moving far faster than Gaster had ever seen him move. His flames were burning a bright gold, which helped ease Gaster a little bit. Grillby always looked his best when he burned his natural magic color. They got on the boat, told the Riverperson where to go, and they went off. For a moment, neither spoke. Then Gaster noticed Grillby looking at his hands, with their holes, and Gaster slid his hands into his pockets.

“You know,” Grillby started. “It’s always you, getting yourself into danger. Almost denying we were soulmates, then spending the night at the center of the Core…”

“Yeah,” Gaster nodded, smiling. “I do need to be more careful, don’t I?”

“Yes, please.” Grillby was serious, and for a second his flames dipped back into their usual orange color. “I don’t want to have to worry about you all the time.”

“You don’t have to worry. It’s been awhile since the hands thing happened. It’s been, what, two months, three? And nothing bad has happened since.”Gaster reassured him, soothing his worried nerves. It worked, and Grillby nodded, sighing as the fire monster stepped closer to Gaster, holding him the rest of the way, careful as to not rock the boat.

They soon approached Hotland, and they hopped off the boat, telling the Riverperson thank you as they did.

Grillby did the leading to the King and Queen’s castle this time, his flames back to the bright gold color as he ushered Gaster along. The scientist followed, though stumbled here and there. Grillby was quick, for being a hulking fire monster. Gaster was impressed. 

“Oh! Grillby! I forgot.” He said, stopping. Grillby turned around.

“Yes? What’d you forget? Do we have to go back home?” The fire monster asked, groaning the last question.

Gaster laughed softly and shook his head. “No! My shortcuts!” He said, offering his arm to Grillby. Grillby’s flames crackled, and he took Gaster’s arm. Immediately, a cavern opened up, and the two walked through. Gaster smiled at how excited Grillby was, and let the bartender usher him through as quickly as he wanted.

 

Grillby had his eyes set on the king and queen’s home in front of them. He remembered meeting Queen Toriel and King Asgore, the unofficial guardians of Gaster, and he remembered seeing the tiny little white, developing soul. Well, it wasn’t just a soul anymore. The queen had called, and told him to come out there as soon as possible, and to bring Gaster, of course. After they had seen the baby, the Royal couple would announce the birth to everyone.

Gaster seemed to be thinking about something as they walked to New Home. Probably something science related, Grillby concluded, smiling wider as they got closer. The scientist looked at him, confused, albeit amused.

“What is it that has you this excited, Grillby? It can’t be just a trip to see the Queen and King if you’re burning this brightly.” 

Grillby chuckled, crackling as he did. “You’ll see when we get there, Gaster. I’m not telling you, not even a second before we arrive.” Gaster huffed but continued to walk with him. Grillby lead the way up the stairs to New Home. Gaster was the one who knocked, his knuckles rapping against the wood twice, like the opening to a knock knock joke. The door opened, and Toriel pulled the two monsters inside as quickly as possible, closing the door behind them. Gaster yelped in surprise and Toriel flinched at the noise.

“Now will someone-!” Gaster started, before he remembered Toriel couldn’t understand. He sighed and started to sign instead.  _ “Will you tell me what’s going on?”  _

“I think it’s easier to show you, dear.” Toriel told him gently, smiling as she started for her’s and Asgore’s room. Gaster followed, Grillby right behind him. Confusion continued to rattle his bones, a sound Grillby found pleasing these days, but stopped when he saw the crib. His eyes widened, and began to faintly glow purple. Grillby beamed, burning a bright gold as they approached the crib. Inside was a tiny, baby goat monster. One that made Grillby’s soul ache with joy and adoration. He was too focused on the babe to notice Gaster signing something to Toriel. 

The fire monster watched in surprise as the skeleton leaned down, picked up the baby, and held him in his arms. The sight made Grillby’s soul flutter. Seeing his soulmate hold such a small, sweet thing made Grillby’s more paternal instincts take root. He moved closer, wrapping his arms around Gaster, looking down at the Royal child.

“What’s his name?” Grillby whispered.

“Asriel.” Toriel replied sweetly. “His name is Asriel.”

They stayed like that for a while, Grillby holding Gaster, and Gaster holding Asriel. The babe was still sound asleep, and Grillby understood. Gaster really was comfy, when he wanted to be. After a few moments, Grillby noticed that Gaster was whispering quietly,

“I’ll watch after you, too… if you ever need anything, I’m here.” Gaster laughed softly, readjusting his grip. “I love you, little Asriel. I’m going to make sure nothing bad happens to you, ever.” He paused, before adding, “One day, I promise you’ll see the sunlight.”

His words both warmed Grillby’s soul and made it ache. As much as he wanted to believe one day they’d make it back to the surface, he knew it was simply impossible. Even with a brilliant mind like Gaster’s working to break the barrier, without the soul of a human, it wouldn’t happen.

Toriel took the little goat monster from Gaster, holding him close to her. Grillby and Gaster walked to Gaster’s old room, Gaster leading the way. They laid on the bed together, Gaster nuzzling comfortably in the fire monster’s arms. The silence carried on, lulling Grillby almost completely to sleep, before he felt Gaster start to shift.

“Mm? Gas-ser?” He slurred sleepily. 

“Grillby…” Gaster sighed. “I have something I’d like to ask you…”

 

Gaster felt his soul pounding in his chest, anxious energy flowing through him. Grillby sat up, dazed, and Gaster realized his loving boyfriend had almost been asleep, and he’d woken him up. His cheeks flushed violet, but it was too late to back out now. The ring box was in his hand, just out of Grillby’s sight. 

“What’s up, Gaster?” He was more awake now. Gaster squirmed, before presenting the box, opening it to reveal a silver ring. Grillby’s gold eyes glared at it in confusion, and Gaster’s cheeks only got warmer.

“I… Grillby, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

For a moment that stretched far too long, neither monster said a word. Grillby kept his eyes trained on the silver band, and then it hit. Gaster watched the light change in his eyes, and blue flames tinted his cheeks.

“Of course I’ll marry you!” Grillby pulled Gaster into his arms. Gaster squeaked, then returned the hug. The two stayed that way for a while, and when they pulled away, Gaster slid the ring on Grillby’s finger. 

“I love you so much, Grillby.” Gaster whispered after he nuzzled into Grillby’s neck.

“I love you too, Gaster.” Grillby replied, his arms wrapped tightly around him. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
